Sinking at midnight
by tashacoll
Summary: after the kiss jack cant sleep and decided to go for a walk, guess who he bumps into! JATE alert! this is K for now, but may turn into T in later chapters due to the racy content!
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer - i dont won thes characters blah, blah , blah!

He had hacked through log after endless log that day, not stopping for anything, he had to let the anger go – not usually a violent man, but Jack did have a habit of letting things get bottled up inside of him. He was starting to regret it now though, as he struggled to get comfortable in his make shift bed on the rocky cave floor, his shoulder muscles were killing him, and he knew that when he woke up tomorrow it was going to be a hell of a lot worse. Of course in order for him to even get there, he would have to go to sleep first, and tonight sleep was not going to come easy.

She had run for at least a mile without looking back and no idea where she was going. It was the only thing she really knew how to do and the one thing she knew she could do well. Just herself and the ground beneath, carrying her forward blindly into the jungle. Now as she sat alone on the beach, beneath the stars she looked down at her legs, scratched and red raw from the plants and bushes she had run through earlier, and she began to regret it. What was the point? why did Kate always have to run?

Jack lay still, glaring up at the ceiling of his cave, illuminated by the embers of the fire glowing silently just outside. What was he so mad about anyway? Hurley was right, he was mad at Sawyer, but then when wasn't he mad at Sawyer the bloke was just so dam annoying. But hearing his confession in the hatch earlier that day had annoyed Jack more than he cared to admit, it was probably just the fever talking or some sort of post traumatic stress he tried to reason to himself. But what angered him most was that maybe Sawyer had the guts to admit something that Jack had been wanting to admit himself for a long time now.

He thought about her all the time, he watched her when she wasn't looking and he lived for their conversations, she's what keeps him going. There was just so much he didn't know about her, and something was always holding him back.

And as he lay there, uncomfortable as hell, mad and angry with the world he realised that that the something holding him back was him.

He had just stood there like an idiot after she kissed him. But that look in her eyes, well he'd never seen anything like it after he just kissed someone, she looked absolutely terrified. Maybe it was a big mistake; but then they'd shared so many moments, like when she was so relieved he was ok after the cave in or when he brought her guava seeds – no they defiantly had something. 'Geez! I am driving myself nuts!' he said allowed to no one in particular as he got up, quite painfully, and threw on a t-shirt and pants, deciding to go for a quite walk to clear his head.

Walking the long path down to the beach from the caves in the middle of the night alone probably was not the smartest thing he's ever done. But he needed to see the ocean, hear the sound of the waves crashing along the shore and look up at the stars while his bare feet sunk into the sand. Sinking, it always reminded him of her, he'd probably never tell her that once shed explained the concept to him he began doing it too. and that in a strange way, whenever he need to think or relax it really helped, it made him feel human, it made him feel whole, it made him feel like in some small way he understood her.

As he neared the beach all was quiet, the survivors still living on the beach had gone to bed for the night and were tucked away in their respective tents and shelters. The thought crossed his mind to go over to Kate's tent as he passed it, but then what was he going to say. 'Oh hi yeah I was just passing in the middle of the night, like some stalker, great kiss earlier, sorry I stood their like a jackass, oh hey by the way, why'd you run like you'd seen a ghost!'

Yeah right he shook his head, he just picked up his pace and carried on towards the shore.

He headed straight down the gentle slope towards the waters edge, his eyes were focused on the moon, which was almost full and was high above casting a silver streak across the water. The entire beach was bathed in moonlight, but Jack didn't even look around him – all he could see was the moon and all he could feel was his feet sinking in the sand and the cool water lapping at his ankles.

From her spot down the beach Kate had seen a figure emerge from the jungle and make their way down towards the water, pausing briefly outside her tent, and then picking up their pace faster than before. She knew it was him from his stride; she could spot him a mile off. Dam what was he doing here, well certainly not looking for her seeing as how he acted by her tent. Well good anyways, because she really didn't feel like talking to him right now. She had nothing to say, she was embarrassed at how shed acted. She had no idea what came over her, she was so emotional at that point and he was there for her, just like he always is – but when he pulled her into his arms she felt so safe and so cared for. Like he really wanted to take away her pain, and when he'd looked into her eyes, dam why'd he have to do that – she just lost it, all the composure shed been working so hard to maintain, but she couldn't help her self, she had no control. She had to kiss him there and then, and it had felt so good almost too good. She did not deserve to have this, and she couldn't risk hurting him. So she ran, and now it was the middle of the night and her mind just wouldn't let up, she saw no reason to even attempt to sleep so she had planned on spending the night alone with her thoughts, although now she was no longer alone.

For a moment Jack forgot everything, his mind went blank and all he could feel was the sand and the water. He opened his eyes and for the first time took in his surroundings and as he cast his eyes south along the beach he saw her. She was sat about 20 feet up from him, the wind blowing her soft curls, her knees tucked underneath her chin looking out at the ocean. She must of caught him staring out the corner of her eye and she returned his gaze, offering him a small smile and a nod.

He returned her smile and then looked back at the water, unsure of whether to go over or not, fighting inwardly with himself, he desperately wanted to go to her and talk about what happened earlier but would she talk to him, would it be awkward and weird. No he didn't care, he needed to speak to her, get some sort of closure or who knows when he's sleep next.

Head down, he strode towards her, he looked up as he neared her and saw that her eyes were fixated on him, her hair was blowing back in the gentle wind and the moonlight illuminated her face, he was immediately transfixed, she was probably the most beautiful women he'd ever seen.

He sat down next to her, grimacing slightly as he transferred his weight to his shoulders and arms on the way down.

'watcha doing out here Jack?'

'Couldn't sleep' he offered simply

'So you decided on a midnight stroll through a mysterious jungle filled with man eating creatures?' she was smiling as she said the last part, which eased his mood dramatically.

'Uhhh yeah' he chuckled softly

She stretched her legs out in front of her and lent back on her arms behind her, staring straight ahead across the ocean. All was quiet between them for some time, each one daring the other to speak first.

'Why'd you run Kate?' he said softly, breaking first.

She looked down at her feet, seeming to be fighting a battle with herself finally she shook her head.

'I'm sorry Jack' she said getting up and starting back towards the camp

'Kate! Stop' he said jumping up to follow her 'hey' he said finally catching up and grabbing her wrist 'Kate, please…. Talk to me' he tried to meet her gaze, but she turned staring out across the sea again.

He closed the distance between them, reaching out to cup her cheek, gently turning her to face him, as she did he didn't move his hand and she lent into his touch as his thumb stroked her cheek softly. They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity.

Then she caught herself again, 'Jack, I cant I'm sorry. I…. I just cant'

His hand came back down to his side slowly, and with a soft sigh he broke away from her gaze 'right' he uttered quietly, taking a step back.

Her heart was breaking seeing him so dejected. 'Jack, people like you don't go out with people like me, you don't even know me and I…'

'I know you Kate' he interrupted, ' I know that you watch over Walt when Michaels busy, that you gave Clare your hairbrush, that you care about everyone on this island, I know you're a good person Kate, I don't know what you did exactly but I know that whatever it was couldn't be that bad because in you all I see is good'

Tears had began to make their way down her cheek and she tore her eyes away from his and glanced away. 'I've hurt everyone I care about the most Jack, I couldn't stand to hurt you too'

'Then don't' he said taking a step towards her

His eyes bore into hers, and she couldn't take it anymore she took a step forward and closed the distance between them, wrapping her arms around his neck as he slid his around her waist in a tight hug. They stood like that for a while; neither could remember when they had felt so secure and safe with someone.

Finally, Kate loosened her grip and pulled back slightly to look in his eyes, her hands coming to cup his face softly. He tilted his head down towards hers and his lips brushed hers so softly she hardly felt them at all. A small smile broke across her lips, although he felt it rather than saw it as his lips were back on hers within seconds. Her hands combed through his short hair as their kiss deepened, and he pulled her closer if it were even possible. His tongue battled softly with hers in a seductive dance that they were both unsure of yet it also seemed so familiar. His hands roamed her back, and he kissed her like he never wanted it to end. It was perfect, Jack was so gentle, yet strong as he held her in place and he was kissing her like his life depended on it.

If truth be told it did, Jack was past the point of no return, he could never go back now – not after this, he needed Kate to breathe. Kissing her was everything he'd imagined it would be, she was so tender and yet still a bit rough as she pulled at his hair and let her nails graze his neck.

His lips left her mouth and she groaned a small protest, but was silenced almost immediately by him trailing soft kisses along her neck, she racked fingers through his hair and a small gasp escaped her as he found a sensitive spot behind her ear. Grinning now he returned to her mouth in a slow and sensual kiss that left her weak at the knees.

Pulling back and panting slightly, she cupped his face with both hands, while his rested comfortable on her hips.

'I want to tell you Jack, I want to tell you everything'

He nodded his understanding as his hands slid slowly up and down her back 'I'm not going anywhere' he said solemnly.

She smiled at this and kissed him, a short sweet chaste kiss, put she didn't pull back quick enough and he closed the distance between them again with one swift motion, his lips crashing down upon hers.

She wasn't sure who started it, but slowly without their lips breaking contact, they knelt down on the sand and before she know it his body was covering hers as they lay there beneath the stars.

now guys i could continue this, but i feel i must warn you - its going to get racy, do you think i should do it... or i mean it can just remain clean and innocent! let me know, and feeback positive or constructive is always apprecieted.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for your reviews everyone! In case you were wondering I decided not to go too racy, I didn't want to go too far! Hope this is ok!

Their kissing continued as the intensity increased, his hands roamed the bare skin beneath her shirt sending shivers down her spine, she brought her hands down and she fumbled for the hem of his t-shirt, she found it and tugged gently, he moved upright and she followed him, pulling the shirt over his head and taking in the sight of his perfectly toned chest. She'd seen him with his shirt off many times before and she'd always enjoyed the view, but everything was different now.

'Here?' he questioned, trying to keep his voice calm but failing, a smile tugging at his lips

'There's no going back now Jack' she whispered, smiling back

'But what about the others?' he looked up the beach towards the camp

'Shhhh everyone is asleep, besides were miles away'

His eyes burned into hers, she smiled and he returned it, pushing her gently back down with his body.

'You really are something, Kate'

' So are you' she whispered in his ear, kissing his cheek

His kisses moved once again to her neck, then her ear gently sucking, biting and kissing while his hand came to cup her breast gently, then a bit harder and she emitted a soft moan before pulling him back to kiss her once more.

He moved off her slightly to pull her top over her head, his hands ran up and down her arms lightly 'you're so beautiful' he whispered, her response was another kiss. As his kisses and caresses continued, Kate snuck her leg beneath his and shifted her weight slightly, causing them to role over allowing Kate to be on top. A small chuckle escaped him as she had caught him off guard and she beamed back before descending to kiss his neck while her hands worked his nipples.

This has to be what heaven feels like, thought Jack as he gazed up at the stars, Kate was straddling him, sucking his earlobe while her hands fiddled with his belt, he was brought back to reality by her telling him to lift up slightly to she could finally pull his jeans off.

He allowed her and went to kiss her again, his hands roaming her back and gently releasing the clasp on her bra.

He marvelled at the sight of her. Bathed in moonlight and the wind through her hair as she sat on top of him, she was everything he's dreamed she would be and as he lay there watching her a smile spread across her face and she began to laugh.

'What's so funny?' he said smiling too

'Nothing, its just… you… no I mean, what are you doing? Your just staring!' she spoke to softly, between giggles

Kate was giggling, he could hardly believe it 'I wasn't just staring' he said pulling her down so she lay beside him, wrapping his arms tightly around her. 'Kate?'

'Yes?' she said in a mock serious voice bringing her arm up to his chest and resting her chin on her arm, looking down at him.

He tucked her hair behind her ear, and then stroking her cheek softly, he looked her in the eyes so intensely but she didn't break away this time. ' I'm falling in love with you' he said with all seriousness. And before she could help it a tear slid down her cheek, he caught it with his fingers, she lent down and placed the softest kiss on his lips, before pulling back slightly. 'I'm already there…. I've fallen, I love you Jack' her voice broke and she whispered the last part. Both his hands came up to cup her face and he lent in and kissed he so softly, it was probably the sweetest kiss Kate had ever received in her life. As they both pulled back gently they shared a small smile but before she knew it his lips were back on hers kissing her passionately as before and she matched his passion with much enthusiasm.

He kissed her hard but softly at the same time and his hands worked he jeans and underwear down her legs, their need was becoming desperate now.

The wind had died down not that it mattered, the last thing they were feeling right now was the cold. The moon was high and the sky was clear, the ocean lapping against the shore everything was perfect. It was as if the island had granted them this ideal evening, no interruptions just the two of them, making love in the sand.

The moon had risen and was no longer over the ocean, it was far off to the south but the moonlight still cast its gentle light across the beach. Jack and Kate lay together amongst their clothes thrown everywhere, limbs intertwined. He lay on his back with both arms wrapped around her and she half lay over him, her head resting on his chest, her hands tracing random shapes across his stomach. They lay together in comfortable silence both enjoying the moment and not wanting to break the spell that seemed to be going on this night.


End file.
